Dex Furis
The Dex Furis was a gift awarded to every Tenno who logged in between release March 26 and April 2, 2014, in honor of the first anniversary of WARFRAME on PC. Like all special event weapons, the Dex Furis came with its own Catalizador Orokin and slot. It was released again in between March 25 and April 1, 2015, along with the Dex Dakra. They were re-released once again between March 22 and March 29, 2016, alongside the Dex Dakra and Dex Sybaris. All three were available again from March 24, 2017 through March 27, 2017. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Alta cadencia de fuego. *Su gran daño de lo vuelve más efectivo contra los Grineer. *Tiene la segunda capacidad de cargadores más grande entre las pistolas, junto con las Cestras dobles y Akzani, únicamente superado por las Grakatas gemelas con 120 balas. *Tiene una polaridad . Desventajas: *Bajo daño por bala. *Economía de munición muy ineficiente (La munición total es de apenas 3 cargadores completos por defecto.) Comparaciones: Notas *Dropped magazines will return to their original colors.(fixed) *This weapon cannot use the Vientos de pureza Furis augment. Only the single Furis can use this augment. Consejos *Players can take advantage of its polarity early on by using Mutación de munición de pistola (or Cargador falso, lacking the former) as soon as possible and save on Restauradores de munición de escuadrón when using the Dex Furis. Carroñero de pistola may also be of use. Curiosidades *The Dex Furis is the first item to be given the Dex prefix. * During the Tenno Live 2015 panel at PAX East, the developers present confirmed that "Dex" denotes WARFRAME anniversary gifts from the Lotus. * Unlike Vandal and Wraith variants, the Dex Furis use a unique weapon model when compared to the regular Furis/Afuris. ** The models are non-static; two hemispheres on both sides of the weapons rotates slowly. They rotate faster when the weapons are fired, and gradually slow down afterward. The magazines are also ejected during reloading. *The Dex Furis was released again for WARFRAME's Second Anniversary on March 25, 2015. Players who already had a Dex Furis from the previous year would receive a second set. Since the weapon cannot be traded or gifted, the weapon simply lingers in the inventory if the player already has a set from the first anniversary. **Players can delete their spare to make use of the free weapon slot it came in. *At the time of its release, the muzzle flash of the Dex Furis was purple and it could not be modified by any means. This was fixed in ; the muzzle flash can now be modified via Energy color. *As of , the muzzle flash appears as the Lotus symbol. Historial de actualizaciones *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 10. *Status chance increased from 20% to 28%. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Ammo capacity increased to 400. *Increased damage from 15 to 16. *Increased Crit Chance from 8% to 10%. *Increased status chance from 5% to 20%. *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 2 to 5. *Dex Furis magazine reduced from 100 to 50 in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Dex Furis in Conclave. *Furis series damage reduced in PvP. *Fixed an issue where ejected Furis clips would hang in the air after reloading. *Fixed an issue where Dex Furis ejected or loaded clips would not have proper skins or colors. *Dex Furis have been enabled in Conclave. *Available as Second Anniversary Login gift. *Fixed issue with Dex Furis muzzle flash not being customizable. *Limited the max instances of Dex Furis fire sound effects. *Añadido al juego mediante un regalo por el primer aniversario del juego. }} Véase también *Afuris, la versión estándar de este arma. *Furis, la contraparte individual de las Afuris. *Dex Dakra, otro arma con el prefijo Dex. de:Dex Furis en:Dex Furis fr:Dex Furis